


Loving You is Suicide

by DuckyLorde



Series: Suicide [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Suicide Attempt, not too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckyLorde/pseuds/DuckyLorde
Summary: When Draco attempts to take his life yet again, Harry is the one to stop him.Post Deathly Hallows, ignores Epilogue completely.





	Loving You is Suicide

Ever since he was a young boy, all Draco would hear about was “Harry Potter this” and “You-Know-Who that” from most of the Wizarding World. It wasn’t until he officially met Harry on the train that Draco realized truly how special the Boy Who Lived was. Although Draco’s offer in friendship was denied, he couldn’t help but admire how Harry stood by Weasley, even if he is a git. Harry had what Draco liked to call a “hero’s complex.” No matter what, he made it his job to save people, even if they didn’t want to be saved. So, it shouldn’t surprise Draco that he ended up clutching Harry at the top of the astronomy tower after another attempt to take his life.

* * *

Draco was standing at the exact spot Dumbledore died at, his slit wrists facing the lake that was as black as his heart. He was just standing there, letting the blood pool around his feet, listening to the clock chime midnight. Unlike what most people thought, Draco wanted nothing to do with his father’s silly ideas about blood purity. He scoffed at that notion--blood was blood, as one could see by the crimson liquid flowing around him in a rhythmic sort of way. It was too bad it was crimson, crimson was the colour of Gryffindors, and that reminded him of a certain Gryffindor that had somehow gained Draco’s attention throughout their years at Hogwarts together. He would never admit it, but he didn’t hate Harry the way everyone thought he did. Sure, he could be an insufferable git most of the time, but Draco secretly had a soft spot for Harry. But he was smart enough to know those feelings could never be returned. How could the Boy Who Lived love Draco? Draco, who almost killed Dumbledore, and who had been antagonizing Harry and his friends for almost seven years. It was that knowledge that finally pushed Draco past oblivion. He stood at the edge of the tower, vision blurred and preparing to jump. He felt his body moving, he must be jumping. Spreading his arms to welcome death, he was surprised to feel something warm against his body. If the pressure placed on him was non-existent, Draco would claim that death swiftly came. If only he could be so lucky. He realized his suicide attempt was thwarted, and was about to go off on his saviour when he realized that they were shaking uncontrollably. It wasn’t until he heard his name being crooned that Draco noticed the person clutching him was none other than harry Potter, the boy whose Draco’s feelings for drove him past the breaking point. Not knowing what to do, he settled into Harry’s arms and allowed himself to be comforted by the very reason he wanted to end it all. After an unknown amount of time, Draco turned around and looked straight into Harry’s eyes. What he saw surprised him: those brilliantly green eyes were glistening with tears, and instead of seeing the hate he was so accustomed to, Draco saw love. He never thought after all this time there was a chance of Harry loving Draco, but he was not going to ignore it. Taking a deep breath, he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, and kissed him. He’s only mildly surprised, but eternally grateful, when he feels Harry eagerly kissing him back. After a while they beak contact to take some much-needed breaths, and as they’re staring into each other’s eyes they both smile, acknowledging that they have become a couple. For the first time in a very long time, Draco felt whole, at peace, and most of all happy, in Harry’s arms as they looked out at the lake, and their future together.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHA This is my first completed fanfic that i wrote in my English class, so don't judge xD  
> If you so desire, message me on Tumblr an advice or ideas you may have: duckylorde.tumblr.com


End file.
